deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/The Joker vs Robert Muldoon.
Robert Muldoon , Jurassic Parks game warden, who killed the bull T-rex, several raptors and saved almost everyone on the island. The Joker , Psychopathic killer, ruthless and determined. He is just as clever and intelligent as he is insane. This fight will take place when the joker breaks into Jurassic Park to steal some dinosaur embryos. Both warriors will have five grunts to back them up. The joker gleefully attacks with: Close: Combat knife. Mid range: Sawed-Off Remington 870 and Smith & Wesson M76. Long range: M1 garand. Special: RPG. Robert Muldoon counters with: Close: Hunting knife. Mid range: Spas 12, baretta M9 pistol. Long range: Remington 700 rifle (with tranq darts) Special: M72 LAW. WHO IS DEADLIEST??? Battle: Muldoon is sitting in his office, reading a computer screen. "There's a new shipment arriving, Hammond." He says quietly. "Yes Robert, the injured worker must be back." Says John Hammond happily. "The worker died Hammond, we have no scheduled shipments for today, this could be that bastard Lewis Dodgsen". Hammond turned slowly, coldly he said: "We'll have to take care of him, won't we?" Meanwhile on a ship on the east of Jurassic Park, the Joker sat hudled in a shipping crate with five of his gang, they were sick from the shaking of the crate. "alright boys, we get into the Park, take the dinosaurs, and get out of there, get it?" The Joker said in a menacing tone. After the crate was unloaded the gang and the Joker got out into a jeep and sped across the island, stopping at the raptor enclosure. As the Joker got out a guard from the park came over to him. "can I see your card sir?" "Why certainly" said the Joker, who reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife, stabbing the guard. (Muldoon 5, Joker 6) Muldoon, who was watching from his jeep across a clearing radioed for back up and got out of the jeep, firing his remington and taking a swig of whiskey, the shot hit a gangmember, who turned white, his veins swelling, and collapsed. (Muldoon 5, Joker 5) The Joker turned around, trying to work out were the shot had came from. "They've got darts!, get down!" he said, a dart narrowly missing him. The Joker's gang ran into the jungle, and the Joker ran up the stairs of the raptor pen, trying to get into the hatching room, just as Muldoon's backup guards sped around the corner. The guards got out of the car and opened fire with their pistols, hitting a gang member. (Muldoon 5, Joker 4) The gang turned and fired with their shotguns, killing two guards. The remaining guards ran, getting into a jeep and grabbing their Spas 12's they turned to fire but one was hit in the head by a rifle shot, which had came from the jungle, the last guard jumped behind the jeep, waiting for an oppertunity to fire. (Muldoon, 2, Joker 4) The last guard turned and emptied his Spas 12 into the gang, killing two, he quickly dropped back down behind the jeep, relived that he was safe, just before an RPG rocket hit the jeep, embedding a car door into him. (Muldoon, 1 Joker 2) The Joker's last gang member put down the RPG and ran up the raptor pen stairs to the joker, who couldn't get the door open. "they're all dead boss!" He said. "Get that f---ing rocket back up here!" said the Joker, frustrated at his failed efforts. The gang member ran back, picked up the launcher and stopped, Muldoon was standing with his remington pointed at the gang member. "please...." said the gang member, terrified. Muldoon shot the gang member if the foot, seeing the tranq kill the man slower than usual. "Hey, look over here!" said the Joker. Muldoon turned into the joker, who was holding a submachine gun. "drop your gun" Said the Joker. Muldoon dropped his gun, the Joker led Muldoon to the hatching room door. "Open the door" said the Joker. Muldoon opened the door, and the Joker pushed a knife into Muldoon's mouth. "Wanna know how i got these scars?" "Wanna know how your gonna get another one?" Said Muldoon, pulling out his knife and stabbing the Joker in the stomach. The Joker had a look of surprise and sadness as he stumbled back, and fell into the raptor pen to be ripped apart by the waiting dinosaurs. WINNER: MULDOON Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Blog posts